


Mocsok és hús között

by SabishiiMaou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabishiiMaou/pseuds/SabishiiMaou
Summary: Well. I hated Civil War. The movie in itself is good but Tony is hurt too many times in the movies. Betrayal and physical hurts all over again.This songfic is a oneshot about planning revenge





	Mocsok és hús között

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Marvel charachters nor the song belongs to me. 
> 
> This is the first fic I made public. So I will eagerly await the reactions.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and the fic was not beta read by anyone. All mistakes are mine.  
> The title is the title of the song I used Depresszió - Mocsok és hús között (2014)  
> Depresszió is a Hungarian Rock/Metal band formed in late 1999  
> Link to the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lbqUC4BWdw  
> I translated the lyrics if it interests anyone. You will find it in the end notes.  
> Well. That's about it.

Tony was checking out the parcel he got while Rhodey slowly moved toward him with the help of the rails and the device that he made to bridge the tear between the nerves in his spine. There was no return address and his name was written in a somewhat familiar drawl. But he couldn’t place the chicken scratch.   
– Friday. Could you please scan this shit just to be sure?  
– Of course, Boss. – after Tony put down the box a blue holographic light enveloped it. – There is a phone and a letter inside. I couldn’t pick up anything else.  
– Thank you, Fri. – Tony opened the box and began to laugh.  
– What is it, Tones? – asked Rhodes reaching Tony’s end of the rails. Tony pulled out the phone from the box and shoved him. – Is that from who I think it is from?  
– I don’t know. I think yes. There is a letter also. – He pulled it out and read the signature. – Yes. – came the chuckling reply.

Elég belőled,  
Nem félek tőled  
Ne hazudj szemembe!  
Én nem veszem be

He could already laugh at it. Rhodey and Pepper helped him while he was in the hospital. It taken some time that he could see what his friends. The whole “Civil War” wouldn’t have happened if the Captain had same faith in him and spoke with him about the video feed he found.

Csak homlokot ráncoltunk,  
Azt hiszed, hogy táncoltunk,  
De én adom mindig az ütemet,  
Mert neked nincs már becsületed

He cleared his throat and began to read the letter out loud.  
Tony,

I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there.

Steve

Mocsok és hús között  
Nem maradt eszközöd

Nem!

Szívtelen hulla,  
Erkölcsi nulla,  
Ennyi vagy, látod,  
A sok hazugságod

A lelkedet felfalja lassan,  
Rothadó testen a balzsam,  
A külvilágnak csak a látszat,  
A becstelenségnek alázat

He just laughed again. Yeah. Always alone. He conveniently forgot that Barnes was his childhood friend and only had to spend a little time without him after his stunt in the ice. And the part where he stated that the Avengers were Tony’s family.

Mocsok és hús között  
Nem maradt eszközöd

Készakarva ártottál,  
A hátamba kést mártottál,  
Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
A vermet magadnak ástad

Készakarva ártottál,  
A hátamba kést mártottál,  
Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
A vermet magadnak ástad

Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak

No. They were not his family. Family do not betray you. Don’t play on your side only to stab you in the back when it is convenient for them. They don’t throw their mistakes at your feet – was the only thing Tony could think about while he remembered Natasha’s betrayal, Clint’s hurtful words. – They don’t keep secrets from you – remembering the video feed. – Well, Wanda has never even pretended to be his family.  
– Platypus. I think it is time for my revenge.  
– Thank God. What do you need?

Készakarva ártottál,  
A hátamba kést mártottál,  
Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
A vermet magadnak ástad

Készakarva ártottál,  
A hátamba kést mártottál,  
Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
A vermet magadnak ástad

Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak ástad,  
Magadnak

– I need you to reach out to your military contracts and show them the video feeds about Siberia and my parents’ death. Also show them a copy of this letter. Steve basically says in this that he is not part of the military. I want him to get a dishonourable discharge.   
– I can do that. – answered Rhodey with a big grin. – Leaving a man behind is usually more than enough. But I want to throw everything at him, so the records show it.   
– Perfect. I will have to call Pepper. There are some things that the public should see about their hero. I’m curious what they will think about him when they see his true motives and the number of innocents that died in his rampage. To hell with it. I will make my own hospital report public.  
With this both went to make sure that everything will play out how they want it. The Rouge Avengers were finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric and translation:
> 
> Elég belőled,  
> Nem félek tőled  
> Ne hazudj szemembe!  
> Én nem veszem be
> 
> Csak homlokot ráncoltunk,  
> Azt hiszed, hogy táncoltunk,  
> De én adom mindig az ütemet,  
> Mert neked nincs már becsületed
> 
> Mocsok és hús között  
> Nem maradt eszközöd
> 
> Nem!
> 
> Szívtelen hulla,  
> Erkölcsi nulla,  
> Ennyi vagy, látod,  
> A sok hazugságod
> 
> A lelkedet felfalja lassan,  
> Rothadó testen a balzsam,  
> A külvilágnak csak a látszat,  
> A becstelenségnek alázat
> 
> Mocsok és hús között  
> Nem maradt eszközöd
> 
> Készakarva ártottál,  
> A hátamba kést mártottál,  
> Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
> A vermet magadnak ástad
> 
> Készakarva ártottál,  
> A hátamba kést mártottál,  
> Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
> A vermet magadnak ástad
> 
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak
> 
> Készakarva ártottál,  
> A hátamba kést mártottál,  
> Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
> A vermet magadnak ástad
> 
> Készakarva ártottál,  
> A hátamba kést mártottál,  
> Nincs bocsánat, nincs bánat,  
> A vermet magadnak ástad
> 
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak ástad,  
> Magadnak
> 
> That’s enough of you,  
> I’m not afraid of you!  
> Don’t lie to me!  
> I won’t believe you!
> 
> We just frowned,  
> You believe we danced,  
> But I will always give the beat  
> Because you have no honour anymore
> 
> Between dirt and meat  
> You have no assets left
> 
> No!
> 
> Heartless corpse,  
> Moral Zero,  
> That's all you are, you see,  
> Your countless lies
> 
> Will slowly devour your soul,  
> The balm on a rotting corpse,  
> An illusion for the outside world,  
> Humility towards dishonesty
> 
> Between dirt and meat  
> You have no assets left
> 
> You intentionally hurt me  
> You dipped a knife into my back  
> There’s no forgiveness, no sorrow  
> You dug this pit for yourself
> 
> You intentionally hurt me  
> You dipped a knife into my back  
> There’s no forgiveness, no sorrow  
> You dug this pit for yourself
> 
> You dug it for yourself  
> You dug it for yourself  
> You dug it for yourself  
> For yourself
> 
> You intentionally hurt me  
> You dipped a knife into my back  
> There’s no forgiveness, no sorrow  
> You dug this pit for yourself
> 
> You intentionally hurt me  
> You dipped a knife into my back  
> There’s no forgiveness, no sorrow  
> You dug this pit for yourself
> 
> You dug it for yourself  
> You dug it for yourself  
> You dug it for yourself  
> For yourself


End file.
